


Everything for my sweet

by justlittleoldunkillableme (AmbecaWatson)



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Norman, Comic-Con, Double Penetration, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Andy, established Leedus, top Jeff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbecaWatson/pseuds/justlittleoldunkillableme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman has a huge wish he wants to fulfill. He wants sex with both Andy and Jeff and everyone knows there is nothing Andy won't do for his sweetheart. Also known as: Don't blame me, those assholes are hot together and it's comic con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything for my sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm developing an ot3...

“Damn, Jeff. You looked so fucking hot coming into that hall with that damn bat. Did you notice how everyone went quiet when you said your lines?” Norman was splayed over Andy's naked body, heavy petting hopefully soon leading to more as Jeff circled the couple on the bed like Negan would while playing his little games. 

“He did, sweetheart,” Andy cooed from underneath him, his cock rubbing in Norman's crack until it caught and slipped into him. He talked on while letting Norman adjust to his thick length inside him, Jeff still circling them. “You had a hard on since we were doing those promo shots, didn't you?”

Norman's eyes fluttered and closed as Andy experimentally thrust into him. “Oh god, yes.”

“Made you think of rockstars, didn't it, darling?”

“Mhm,” Norman rasped, Andy's cock just feeling way too good inside him but he was more than a little excited at the gift that Andy had allowed him. 

They'd done the poly thing multiple times, all while knowing that no one would ever come between them, but so far, Andy had simply refused to have sex with Norman while someone else was fucking him. Andy wanted him pure and although he was alright with seeing Norman taken by someone else, he'd never before agreed to sharing him like this. But with Jeff, it was just different. Norman wasn't the only one attacked to the new guy on set, and they both knew it. 

“Come over here,” Norman rasped, his breath hitching as the bed creaked and he felt Jeff's firm torso pressed against his back and strong fingers pry at his already stretched pucker. 

“Oh fuck,” he purred, baring his throat to Andy's view while leaning back against Jeff who pushed an extra finger deep into his slick hole. “Andy, can you feel that?” he hitched and pushed himself onto finger and cock. 

“I do, sweetheart,” Andy moaned, bucking up and rubbing his cock alongside Jeff's fingers working Norman open wider. 

“I'm so lucky,” Jeff purred in that hazy voice of his that had both Norman and Andy's cock twitch. Norman felt Andy getting off on this inside him, rock hard and perfect. 

“Keep still, the both of you,” Jeff went on, bending Norman closer to Andy while he worked him open, his cock head sometimes poking against the back of Norman's thighs and leaving shiny beads of precome there which had Norman grow desperate and wanton.

“You're so beautiful like this, sweetheart,” Andy cooed, his hands tangled in Norman's sweaty hair, licking over his neck whenever Norman had to swallow from the onslaught of what was happening inside him. 

“You're ready,” Jeff droned deeply, rubbing his cock over Norman's stretched hole and Andy's straining cock. “How much do you want me to go in?” he teased, pulling at Norman's rim until his breath hitched and his cock leaked onto Andy's stomach. He squeezed the head of his cock into him, putting pressure on Andy as well. Norman could see Andy lose it a little at feeling another cock rub over his. Norman loved that his body could give them all so much pleasure. 

“For pete's sake, just start fucking,” Andy's accent got even more posh when he was as horny as this and Norman loved him even more than usual as Jeff finally started pushing into him for real, kneeling behind him, his thick and pulsing length stretching him wider than ever. 

“I love you,” he rumbled into Andy's neck as he was taking both cocks and Jeff picked up a rhythm inside him, Andy too spaced out by how good this felt to move much as he was also getting fucked. 

“Look at you two,” Jeff chuckled, picking up speed so that his hips snapped against Norman's ass every time he thrust forward. “You're so filthy, letting me take the both of you like this. I think Andy might even let me fuck the holy hell out of his sweet ass, wouldn't you, gorgeous?”

“Hell fucking yes, I would,” Andy panted out, clutching Norman tight and shooting his load deep inside his hole. 

“I thought you would,” Jeff chuckled and rocked Norman forward and down a little more until his cock really rubbed itself inbetween his and Andy's bodies. 

“Let him see how much you love this, Norman. Be a good boy and come from two big dicks in your slutty hole.”

“Fuck,” Norman's eyes started watering when he came, Andy's still not soft cock pressing against his prostate from Jeff's momentum and he collapsed on top of Andy who was stroking him through his orgasm. 

They lay there and waited for Jeff to finish too and if they had not been completely spent right now, his husky low whine as he shot his load would've definitely made them hard again. Jeff was sex on a stick and he'd proven it aptly by making them both come. 

He chuckled, his cheeks dimpling as he pulled out of Norman and rolled over, smiling at the ceiling. “That was great fun, you guys.”

“Yeah, it was,” Norman answered, completely hazy, but wanting to show gratitude to his friend for fulfilling his filthy fantasy nonetheless. “You rock, dude. Thank you.”

“My pleasure. Let's do this again some time?”

“Absolutely,” Andy agreed with an enthusiastic nod. 

“Great,” Jeff grinned so that his perfectly white teeth flashed as he got up and put his clothes back on. “See you later,” he nodded and left them, still tangled and cummy, tangled together on the bed. 

“Was it ok for you?” Norman asked.

“You ask if it was ok?” Andy chuckled, cradling his lovers head in his hands. “It was spectacular.”

“Are you really gonna let him top you if we do this again?”

“I might,” Andy looked like he tried to shrug but was to limp to do more than a weak impression of it. “I shared your body with him, Norm. I guess that makes him sort of special. Tell me more about those fantasies of yours. Fantasies that involve two dicks instead of one.”

“Really?”

“Really, sweetheart. I wanna give you everything you want. And Jeff seems like the right guy to help me with that,” he clasped Norman tighter, whispering now: “You deserve everything you want. I wanna give you everything, because I love you so damn much.”

“And I you,” Norman quipped, blinking at Andy before lying his head onto his lover's chest and closing his eyes with a contented sigh. Seems like sexy times were about to go down in his life. Involving Andy and Jeff plus lots and lots of sex. Possibly on a motorcycle.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know I'm not the only one who is going guano over the three of them here:


End file.
